


Chained to You

by sirottoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirottoo/pseuds/sirottoo
Summary: "Please, don't make me choose... you know it won't be you."After 8 years on the streets of Chicago, Nova finally gets to travel the world. Unfortunately, it's not the dream vacation she's always wanted; instead it's full of lies, deceit, secrets and unwanted romances. Forced to be a pawn in a game of unnecessary war, she quickly learns how to play, even at the cost of her own morals...|Freedom is just a key away|First 3 chapters posted here, the rest are on wattpad under my user lilybleon❤️





	1. Chapter 1

"Donny, the cops are back again." I peeked into the dumpster cautiously. "Grab your bag and let's get moving." A knobby, almost skeletal hand reached out and missed by face by a few centimeters. I flinched back and scoffed. "Fine, get caught." 

An elderly man scowled out from the small opening. "Damn redheads," he muttered. "You're a walking highlighter. You attract those rats wherever you go." I yanked my old duffle bag from between two rocks and wrinkled my nose.

"Maybe you're attracting them with that stench," I retorted. Instead of getting offended, Donny gave me a toothless grin. 

"Not all of us get to take showers at that fancy little school of yours."

"Public school," I corrected. "Now hurry up they're gonna be here any minute - shit, they're already here!" Years of running from the police had taught me to identify them before they got within half a mile. That wasn't the case this time. They were right around the corner.

"Donny, just stay in there and don't make a sound. They'll think it's just me," I explained breathlessly and started closing the dumpster. The old man sunk down to the bottom without saying a word. I heard men calling to each other and dogs barking as if they were excited to sink their teeth into my flesh. Instinctively, I stomped on the pile of leaves that had been my bed for the past few days and ran like all hell had broken loose. 

The dogs were getting closer. I could hear the pounding of heavy footsteps close behind. My breathing was frantic, the muggy summer air was hitting the back of my throat and I felt like I was choking. Part of me knew I was going to get caught this time, but if I stopped here, I would be putting Donny in danger. I had to keep going. 

"There! There! I see her!" I didn't bother to look behind me when I heard the officer's cry.  
He was too close and the dogs were even closer. I held back a desperate sob and pushed my legs faster. 

I couldn't go back there. It was cold there... and lonely. No Donny. No crude jokes. I was just a kid, they couldn't take me back there. 

There was a vicious growl to my left and then a sharp pain in my elbow. It was such a brutal force I almost didn't believe it was a dog at first. It snarled again and I could feel it's saliva soaking the fabric of my shirt. Or was that my own blood? 

My knees buckled under me and I was thrown to the side like a ragdoll. The ground collided with my left ear and the gravel started to pulse right before my eyes. 

There was another dog there, maybe two. I could hear them growling at me - warning me to stay down until their handlers arrived. It's not like I could've gotten up and bolted even if I wanted to. My head was throbbing and my eyes were watering. 

No, I won't cry. I don't cry anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

I just laid there - pathetic and broken - until I heard the ragged breathing of the police officers standing over me. I started trembling, but forced myself to sit upright. There were three of them; two I recognized from previous chases and one who was a stranger. 

I felt like I knew him. The scar on his right cheek seemed familiar, the blue eyes made me feel welcome, and his crooked smile made me feel comfortable. I shook my head. I don't know this man.

He whistled for the dogs to back off and reached a hand toward me. "Here let me -" I flinched away from him and clenched my teeth. "Easy there," he said.

"I'm not a horse that needs to be tamed," I spat with such ferocity that actual spit flew out of my mouth. The officer's smile still dominated his face, but instead of reaching out again, he knelt down next to me. His buddies glanced at each other, but didn't say anything. 

Yeah, that's because they're more accustomed to grabbing me and throwing me in the back of their squad car. 

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you-" 

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before," I interrupted. Still shaking, I put my wrists out for him. "Go on, put 'em on." He looked from my wrists to my face and sighed. 

"I'm not going to put handcuffs on you. I want you to believe me when I say I want to help you," he said. His buddies covered their mouths to muffle their laughing. "Downey, Laughlin shut it." They immediately dropped their hands to their sides and stared blank-faced at their glaring coworker. Even the dogs calmly sat down with their tongues lulling out. 

"How did you find me?" I asked abruptly. The officer's eyes flicked back to me. I couldn't get over how bright they were; they reminded me of my own green ones. 

"That's classified-" One of the officers tried to say, but Mr. Blue Eyes shook his head at him. 

"We got a tip off," he explained. "Somebody was worried about you." I tilted my head. 

"Who?" He chuckled as if he had expected me to ask that question.

"Now that, young lady, I cannot tell you." His eyes looked me up and down as if he was waiting for me to do something. But I couldn't do anything. I was in shock. It had been years since an adult had treated me with such respect and politeness. Maybe I was imagining it, maybe I was hallucinating. I mean, I did hit my head not that long ago...

One of the other officers stumbled forward as if to grab my arm and my breath hitched in my throat. Mr. Blue Eyes tried to intervene, but it was too late. Light streamed off my body, blinding both me and the officers. My skin felt like it was splitting open, bubbling, boiling. I screamed aloud in pain and racketeered backwards, causing me to collide with the ground for the second time. 

I was awake long enough to see the light fade and a shadow stand up in front of me. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I groggily opened my eyes and wiped the crust that had started to form around them. Had I been crying? 

I didn't have time to think about it because I realized I was in a moving car. The windows were barred and there were no handles. My breathing grew more and more wild. I remembered this. They're going to take me away again. But there were no handcuffs ensnaring my wrists, no metal rubbing against my skin. 

"Are you awake back there?" I flinched when I heard the officer's voice. Sitting upright in the back seat, I glared at the rear view mirror where he was peeking at me. 

"You lied to me," I growled. "You said you wanted to help me, but you're taking me back to that horrible cell." He stopped at a red light and looked over his shoulder at me and through the mesh that separated us. 

"No," he chuckled. "I'm taking you back to my house." My eyes went wide.

"You're kidnapping me?!" This day just kept getting worse and worse. 

"No," he repeated. "I'm hiding you." The light turned green and he stepped on the gas, focusing on the road again. "You let off a little too much steam earlier. You almost blinded my fellow officers. No doubt there are people looking for you right now." I scoffed and leaned my head on the barred window next to me.

"An officer breaking the law, how ironic." He smirked and looked at me in the mirror again. 

"I'm not actually an officer, you know."

"This is sounding more and more like a kidnapping," I said, surprising myself at how calmly I said it. He chuckled again. 

"My name's Kai," he said. "And I have answers for you." 

"I haven't asked any questions." I still had a horrible headache and I wasn't in the mood for prophecy talk. "I think I have a concussion and you haven't even bothered to give me ice." 

Instead of answering, he slowed down to a stop in front of an ancient looking manor. It was black, not even an inch of color and some of the paint seemed to be peeling away. A young woman with blonde hair sat on the front steps, twiddling her thumbs. She looked seventeen or eighteen, around my age, and even from this distance I could see she had purple eyes. That's definitely not normal. 

Kai came around to the back of the squad car and opened my door for me. Hesitantly, I slid out, keeping my eyes on him the entire time. I could try to run, but I didn't want to get on his bad side. He didn't seem like he wanted to kidnap me. 

Quickly and quietly, he led my to the old house, toward the young woman. When we got within five feet of her, I dug my heels in and refused to go any further, but Kai didn't force me to keep walking. Instead, he knelt down in front of me again. 

"Look, I know you're probably terrified, but you've got to trust me." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "I know it's a lot to ask for, but Valkyrie is a friend. I haven't hurt you and neither will she." I swallowed and nodded my head slowly. The blonde girl came forward confidently, smiled and stuck out her hand. 

"We're gonna have a lot of fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this time, the story on wattpad is still ongoing with 8 chapters✨go check it out


End file.
